Saix vs iPhone
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: It was kind of Roxas to give his superior such a lovely gift.


This is an in-joke between my friends and me. I'm sorry (sort of).

* * *

If there was one thing Saix didn't expect to receive, it was a gift. The only thing he ever received was insults and disrespect. It was nice that, for once, someone had gotten him something.

Roxas had been the one to get it for him. He had found it in a world he had been on, and the salesman claimed it would have made one's life easier. Roxas was far too kind for his own good, it seemed. Especially for a heartless being.

Saix took the item out of its packaging. It was a small black device. Its sides were smooth and shiny, and it fit nicely in his hand. The box boasted that the item was an iPhone. Whatever that was. He stared at the wire that came with it. What in the world could that have been for?

According to the box, before he could use it, he would have to 'charge' it. Of course, Saix was logical. There was a quick and efficient way of getting things charged up. And that way would have been Larxene. Thanks to his rank as her superior, it was easy - well, somewhat easy - to get her to comply.

Once it was charged, Saix pressed a button on the top, and it lit up. What a strange device. On the screen, little icons were displayed. Lost, Saix pressed one of the buttons at random, and he ended up on a completely different screen.

On the screen, the room was displayed. For a moment, he was even more confused. What could this have meant? And it dawned on him. Perhaps this could be a door to show other worlds, worlds they had not previously found. It made sense.

Saix pressed his thumb against the screen, hoping it would switch to another world's view. Instead, he ended up taking a still image of Axel pulling a rather unattractive face from a distance. Certainly, he would have to try this again.

He pressed another button, one that he did not understand either, but when he pressed the screen again, at least it didn't freeze temporarily. But still, none of the other worlds were shown, but whatever he had done, something was activated. He flipped the device over, and he noticed a odd circle.

"What _is_ this device?" Saix asked himself.

He moved the device closer, near enough to his eye. He muttered to himself in confusion, trying to understand this. But he could not figure it out for the life of him. This device was strange and foreign to him.

He pressed the button on the bottom, and he was brought back to the first menu. This time, he pressed another icon, and it led him to a whole new menu. All of the Organisation members' names were on this menu. He pressed on Axel's name, and it gave him the option to send him a message. Strange. Did Axel also have this device?

'What is this?' he typed out. He stared at the screen for ten minutes, wondering why Axel had not replied. Finally, he realised - Saix had not pressed 'send'.

Once sent, he watched Axel pull a similar device out from his pocket. It took him a few seconds before he turned to Saix and noticed what he assumed was probably a confused look, and he laughed. He did not stop laughing for five minutes and, when he did stop, he simply went straight back to laughing. It was clear; Saix could not use an iPhone.

The next day, as Saix was assigning missions, he saw Roxas. This was the perfect opportunity. He approached the smaller young man with a frown.

"Roxas, your mission today is of the utmost importance." He noticed Roxas stiffen. Saix pulled the device out of his pocket and handed it to Roxas, who stared at it, and then back at Saix. "Today, your mission will be to decipher the secrets this device has to offer. That is all."

With that, Saix walked away. This left Roxas alone with the phone. The first thing he did was look around, and he ended up in his superior's picture folder. It contained a rather unattractive picture of Axel - one which he sent to Axel quite quickly - and a video.

It started off with the room Saix was in, with people talking to each other. But it soon changed to Saix's face close up, who was muttering something and pulling strange faces at the camera.

Roxas should have known Saix wouldn't be able to use an iPhone.


End file.
